


It's A Deal

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Deals, Evil, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Prequel, Short, Short One Shot, Villains, Weapons, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: The prequel of "Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover"Way back in the beginning of their story, Black Hat's and Flug's first meeting





	It's A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short, but it kind of sets up Flug for the next story, and how the relationship between the two characters work.

Another body hits the floor with a soft _thud_. Black Hat growls in frustration, turning his attention to his next victim. A younger man in his late twenties; a man who neither trembled nor backed down against Black Hat. The eldritch scanned for any sign of fear in the other’s face, yet there was none. Instead, this man kept a straight face and held out his hand to introduce himself:

“Greetings Mr. Hat. My name is Dr. Flug Slys. I would like to offer a deal that even you simply can't turn down.”

Black Hat was intrigued by this little human’s courage. Many have tried to bargain, but very little succeed in peaking his interest. “And why is that? What do you have that nobody else does?” The doctor madly grins as the light reflects off his goggles. He turns his back to Black Hat and takes a few steps away before pulling some sort of gun from his pocket. Flug points it towards the sky and pulls the trigger; a bright green light bursts from the gun and into the sky before raining back down as a fiery mass of destruction. The area was encircled in flames.

“I'm capable of inventing the impossible, this is a once in a millennia opportunity.” The man kept his voice steady, but his facial expression spelled out ‘mad doctor’. “I want to create a business under your name. Essentially, partnering up with you. You'll be it's face, and gain all the glory; and I'll run it.”

“What have you to gain for not even being credited?”

The scientist shrugs his shoulders, his features looked absolutely perfect. Everything looked ‘mad’ about him, this kept Black Hat’s interest. “I prefer to stay out if the spotlight.”

The eldritch thinks to himself for a moment, this would be a great way to spread chaos, and less work for himself. “Why make this deal with an all-powerful villain, when you could do the same with any hero or government?” He asks With genuine interest. Flug grins a mad grin as the glow produced by the ever growing flames flickers off his goggles.

“Why, I don't pick sides. I'm just... opportunistic, you could say. Besides, where's the fun in controlling chaos when it could be running free?”

An evil chuckle escapes Black Hat’s throat as he grabs hold of the mad doctor's outstretched hand. “Well, it seems that you have a deal, dear doctor.” Evil laughter fills the air as darkness consumes the two. The slowly raising flames are out with a snap, and it's like nothing even happened. There's no trace of either the doctor or the eldritch.

A few years later, a strange broadcast intercepts multiple broadcasts. Television and radio stations everywhere begin to show something that's classified as almost disturbing. “Greetings villains everywhere. My name is Black Hat” An odd looking figure clad in fancy garments appears on screen. “Haven't you just always wanted to destroy pesky heroes without getting your hands dirty, or risk losing already useless henchmen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to those who left such wonderful comments on my other story:  
> ThatOneNightmare  
> Waddler  
> Kurei16  
> PaperHatCollection  
> zack_kirah  
> Cutiefangs  
> otakuborntomakehistory  
> FireTheHeadcanons  
> TrustyArts  
> Miyuki_Namida49  
> All of you made me feel so happy and grateful after reading your comments. Tysm~ <3


End file.
